oddlandsfandomcom-20200214-history
Oddlander Biology
Anatomy & Morphology Oddlanders come in various shapes and sizes. They're covered by a hard outer shell with a strong muscular structure underneath. They have a skeletal system as well, unlike any human. Their limbs are composed of multiple joints allowing them to bend their limbs at abnormal angles. Most Oddlanders traditionally have four limbs visible at all times though it's not uncommon for them to have multiple limbs visible at all times. These are considered their natural limbs, with their other limbs being able to be apparated via magic. Oddlander Exoskeletons Oddlanders are covered in a thick, tough, and flexible outer shell. This shell hardens as they age. When an Oddlander is born their exoskeleton is soft and malleable, a few months after it slowly begins to harden. Until it's fully hardened the infant Oddlanders are extremely vunerable. This exoskeleton protects them from the elements, other Oddlanders, predators, and keeps them safe. It's pretty much their skin. Parts of this shell can soften to reveal things like sex organs and even hidden eyes and mouths! Around the eye, it's a bit softer with the eyelid being more skin like than anything but still sturdy. Exoskeleton colors and textures Believe it or not, some of the more rarer Oddlander exoskeleton colors are from eating minerals present within the planet or dimension. For example, consuming copious amounts of gold over a long period of time will make the Oddlander's exoskeleton take on the properties of gold and the color. The exoskeleton itself will not change in sturdiness or durability but the textures and colors which makes these exoskeleton beautiful. This also makes any shards or fragments of it worth a large sum of money making it possible to sell on the black market. Sometimes the exoskeleton may gain growths on it depending on the mineral as well. These growths can be crystals. Exoskeletons with Age Oddlander shells tend to get smoother with age. Think of it like how a river erodes a canyon. With age, the sharp edges slowly become smooth and rounded. A rough texture can progressively be worn down into a literal mirror sheen. Mouths Oddlander's eyes have the ability to morph into a mouth full of razor-sharp teeth. Within the mouth is also a tongue as well. Not all Oddlanders do this though as some have entirely separate mouths! Interestingly Oddlanders do have a sense of smell in shape form. They're able to small through their eye due to their tounges which they can flick out in any form much like a snake can taste the smells within the air. Even if an Oddlander's alternate form has a nose, they all benefit from the ability to use their nose and tongue to smell things. Limbs Oddlander limbs are a mystery in itself. Able to bend their limbs in insane positions including their extra limbs and shadow limbs. This is because, in their true form, Oddlanders have multiple ball style joints going down their arms and legs. An Oddlander's legs can come in various shapes from Plantigrade, digitigrade, Birdlike, and even like ungulates. Though their joints in their non-shape forms seem to be dependant on the species they're copying. Oddlanders can even have tails. Biological Traits (Trait Listing) ''Note: When creating a character please do not give them every rare/uncommon trait. A few of each is completely fine to have. Please keep in mind Greater's are closed and you must have permission to create a greater'' Basic Traits Hands Eyes Clawed fingers Any variation from 3 to 6 fingers. (Including thumb) Oddlanders usually have a humanoid form they use when dealing with humans. With Greater Oddlanders having access to many forms compared to their lesser cousins. The stronger the magic is within one the more forms and abilities they will possess Common Traits * Single eye (in shape form) * Four limbs (Arms and legs) * Extra set of limbs * Mouth in eye with retractable teeth * Visible Claws (Any where from short to over grown) Uncommon Traits * Multiple Eyes (in shape form) * More than four limbs (always showing) * A mouth on the body (separate from eye in shape form) * Tail Rare Traits * Dual Element * Mouth on belly in humanoid/non-shape form * Perfect Circle * Layered shape (Circle on a square basically, can be two-toned) * Multiple mouths Greater Oddlander only Traits * Corruption Mutations Please note some mutations can cause health problems, Shorter lifespan, and possibly make them an outcast to society * Irregular shape/Broken shape * No Eye/Eyes * Smaller than normal * Two-tone colors (On single shapes) * Three-toned (Extremely rare but very pretty) * Transparent exoskeleton (Can vary in transparancy level) Category:Oddlanders